It is proposed to continue the development of the Magnetic Suspension Balance first for use an an ultra sensitive microbalance and second as an ultra sensitive torsion balance per se. At the same time the very great sensitivity of the magnetic suspension microbalance together with the observed complete freedom from rotational friction (below noise level of the freely suspended mass are being combined in our laboratory to develop extremely accurate and sensitive magnetic suspension densimeters, magnetic suspension densimeter-viscometers and magnetic suspension osmometers. It is found that with the above instruments, the density and viscosity of a solution can be measured simultaneously to one part in 10 to the 6th power and one part in 10 to the 4th power respectively on a volume of 0.2 ml of the solution. The ultimate sensitivity (theoretical noise level when fully developed for osmotic pressures is estimated to approximately 10 minus to the 5th power cm of water. From the above measurements together with the concentration, the specific volumes (partial and isopotential), hydrodynamic and thermodynamic volumes, the amount of solvent associated with the interior and with the surface of the molecule the approximate shape of the molecules, the number average molecular weights and the virial coefficients can be obtained. In order to make the above instruments more effective, more simple, less expensive and faster operating, further work should be done on the magnetic suspension itself as outlined in this proposed.